Loren's Birthday!
by rebecca.flinn.963
Summary: Loren wakes up to her favorite breakfast and her mom, which gives her two gifts and Max and he has an amazing gift too, and calls her boyfriend Eddie!
1. Chapter 1

Loren was so excited for the day to begin. She was as happy as could be when she heard a knock on er bedroom door. She knew it was her mom. When her mom open the door Loren smelt her favorite breakfast.

Loren: Mom! You made chocolate chip pancakes!

Nora: Yes I did and it's for you and your special day.

Today is Loren's birthday, So that meant she wanted to spend it with Mel, Nora, Max, and most importantly her boyfriend Eddie.

While Loren was eating her mom went into her room and brought out a present.

Nora: Happy Birthday sweetie!

Loren: Thanks mom!

Loren couldn't help to laugh after she opened it.

Loren: Thanks for a bathing suit mom.

The bathing suit had a floral print top and yellow bottoms.

Nora: Well you will need it later... Eddie told me hewants you to call him later or go over to his house to give you his present.

Loren had smiled.

Nora: There is one more thing in the bag for you Loren.

Loren saw a box at the bottom of the bag and gasped! She opened it in pure happiness. She saw a charm braclet with things to remind her about singing and her mom. Loren started to cry.

Loren: thank you mom so much! I Love it as much as I love you!

Nora: I love you too! You should go call Eddie or get ready for the day to you will most likely faint in excitment!

Loren: Okay... I will go get ready and then call Eddie.

Loren went to go get dressed, and Nora was just sitting there waiting for the door bell to ring. After sitting there for two minutes the door bell finally went off. Nora ran to the door she knew it was Max.

Max: Hey how are you? And where is Loren I brought her something.

Nora: I'm good. And she is getting dressed to go to Eddie's. Did Eddie tell you what he got Loren?

Max: Yes can you believe it

Loren: Believe what?

They all smiled. Then Max handed Loren her gift from him.

Loren: You really didn't have to Max, but thank you!

Max: No probable Loren.

Loren opened the box and started to cry.

Nora: What does it say?

Loren: It's a necklace with Eddie's and my initials. Thank you so much Max.

Max: Your welcome.

Loren: I go better call Eddie.

Loren started to dial his number

Eddie: Hey babe. Happy birthday!

Loren: Thanks, and hi to you to!

Eddie: So when are you coming over I want to give my present to you.

Loren: I will be there soon.

Eddie: I..I...

Loren: You what?

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren rushed to get ready so that wasy she would be able to go to Eddie's to see what he got her she was so excited she forgot to say goodbye to Nora and Max, she just rushed right out the door. She started driving when she realized she could get a speeding ticket and decided to slow down.

She finally arrives to Eddie's

Jeffery: Hi Ms. Tate Happy Birthday!

Loren: Thanks Jeffery. Can I go see Eddie please.

Jeffery: Sure thing Ms. Tate.

Right when she got into Eddie's penthouse the first the she had done was to go find Eddie. When she found Eddie she dropped her purse and ran into his arms and they had a firey and passionate kiss.

Eddie: Holy! What was that for?

Loren: Oh sorry the next time I come in here to visit you I just won't kiss you becuase I've missed you...

Loren loved to tease Eddie.

Eddie: No, No you can kiss me when ever and I missed you too.

Loren: So what are you upp to?

Eddie: Nothing really, just getting your gift ready.

Loren: Really? You didn't need to get me anything I have my best present in front of me.

Eddie: I would say the same about you but it's not my birthday.

They couldn't help but laugh.

Loren: So my mom already gave me a hint of what you gift is for me.

Eddie: Really? what did she say?

Loren: Well she got me a bathing suit.

Eddie well that was close. So my mom was telling me you have nothing planned this whole week, so I got just me and you a trip to Greece.

Loren was completly in shock.

Eddie: Do you like it?

Loren: No.

Eddie: What?

Loren:I don't like it I love it

Eddie: As much as you love me

Loren: Woah! babyy steps.

Eddie: We go tommorow ok?

Loren: ok. Well sorry but I have to go pack.

Eddie: What?!

Loren:...and shop.

Loren was going to leave and felt Eddie's hand on her waste and she kissed him but they turned out to be an intense 10 minute make out session. After they had kissed she left and called Mel and told her to met her at the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Mel was driving to the mall to met with Loren to go shoping for her trip.

While they were shoping she told Mel everything that has happened through the day.

They were getting thirsty so they went to the food court.

Loren: I think I'm ready.

Mel: for?

Loren: With Eddie.

Mel:That's great news...I think but there is one more store we need to go to before we leave.

Loren:Shhh. Chole is walking towards us.

Chole: Well if it isn't the valley girls.

Mel: Yes and if it isn't the cheater.

Chloe gave her a glare.

Chloe: Did Eddie break up with you yet?

Loren: No.

Chloe: Well he told me he was going to.

Loren: Was that before or after he told you he was taking me to Greece for my birthday?

Chloe stormed off and Mel was aplauding Loren.

Loren: What other store did you need to go in Mel?

Mel: well actually you and that store.

Mel pointed at the Lingerie store.

Loren: Really?

Mel: Yes, Do you want to have fun in Greece?

Loren: fine.

Loren finally got home and told her mom the news and then went to go pack.

She was done packing and wented to call Eddie.

Eddie: Hello Beautiful.

Loren: Hi. I was calling to ask if you want me to come over and spent the night so we could leave and not make any stops?

Eddie: Thats a great idea but Loren can you leave now.

Loren: sure why?

Eddie: Chloe's here at my house.

Loren: Sure give me 10 minutes. Bye love you!

Eddie: Back at cha beautiful.

Loren said goodbye to Nora and Max then left to Eddie's.


	4. Chapter 4

Loren was already in the elavtor and waiting to hurt Chloe. She didn't really get why Chloe was why the way she was. The door bell went off in the elavator for her to leave and see what Chloe was up to.

When Loren walked in Cloe was kissing Eddie. Loren was in FUMES!

Loren: Chloe get off of him!

Eddie tried to get away but he couldn't and Chloe was still kissing Eddie which meant in Loren's mind well, this isn't going to end well.

Loren tapped Chloe's shoulder when Chloe turned around she was going to slap her but didn't...

Loren: You need leave now Chloe,

Chloe: I agree I was just kissing my Fiance goodbye.

Loren: He's not you Fiance Chloe.

Chloe: yes he is because I still have the ring but don't worry little girl i'm leaving

Loren: thank you. One more thing Chloe.

Chloe turned around but her left hand out Loren took the ring off of her finger.

Loren: now you can consider yourself single goodbye Chloe.

Chloe stormed off. Loren had given the ring back to Eddie then they had an intense make out session again.

Loren: We should probably go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie picked up Loren and carried her up to the bedroom kissing the whole way there and on the bed too.

Eddie pulled back and laid on the side of Loren.

Loren: what are you doing?

Eddie: laying here why?

Loren: I'm ready.

Eddie couldn't help but smile

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too

with that being said Eddie started to kiss he he was finally on top of Loren. Loren was taking his shirt off while he was kissing her kneck and then shortly after her dress was on the floor and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Loren woke up and saw the time and kissed Eddie to wake him up.

Loren: morning

Eddie: morning beautiful

Loren: well we better start getting ready or else we might miss our flight. I'm taking a shower ok

Eddie kissed her and said "can i come and help?"

Loren: hmmmm mine as well,

Eddie couldn't believe her answer.

Loren: coming?

Eddie didn't speak he just ran to the shower.

Loren was hugging Eddie in the shower when she started to kiss his kneck Eddie started to rub the soap on her back then Loren stopped looked at Eddie and started to kiss him when Eddie pulled back and pushed Loren back against the wall and kissed her with love, fire and passion.

Eddie: Round 2 if I may?

Loren just started to kiss him and didn't give him an answer.

They finally walked out of the shower, and started to get dress to leave and spend time together.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren and Eddie just landed in Greece to spend time together.

Eddie: Whats wrong Lo?

Loren: Nothing.

Eddie: Lo.

Loren: Chloe.

Eddie: What about her?

Loren: She should up at the mall when I was there and told me that you were going to break up with me. I now you won't but it scared me a little bit.

Eddie: Well if I was going to break up with you would I have taken you to Greece for your birthday?

Loren didn't say anything she just kissed Eddie.

Eddie: Well if you are going to kiss me like that ever time Chloe does something to break us up I will get her to that everyday.

They laughed as they got off the plane.

By now hey were in the limo and talking but Loren lost topic staring in Eddie's eyes.

Loren: So what are we going to do today Mr. Duran?

Eddie: Well it's really up to you.

Loren: well I don't we stay in bed today and not do anything I'm kinda tired.

Eddie: Sounds amazing especially with you.

Loren and Eddie were laughing. Loren wanted to be with Eddie and Eddie wanted to do the same.

When they got to the hotel Eddie took Lo's head and ran to the hotel room after he go the hotel key.

Loren: This is so amazing.

There was a knock on the door and they didn't know you it was because there trip was a secret.

Eddie: What are you doing here

Loren: Who is it?

Eddie: Chloe.

Chloe looked at Eddie at just started to kiss him but Eddie got away. Eddie looked at Loren and said...

Eddie: You need to leave Chloe.

Chloe: but we have an amazing trip planned.

Loren could tell Eddie was mad so she wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him, she stopped at whispered into his ear

Loren: Make Chloe leave and I will get my surprise for you.

Eddie: Chloe you need to leave or i will call security.

Chloe: Don't worry I am leaving.

As Chloe left Loren came out Eddie's mouth dropped open. Loren was wearing a purple and black luxe satin.

Loren: So dinner?

Eddie: I..I..I will get room service. Who got that for you?

Loren: Who do you think.

Eddie: Mel?

Loren: yes.

Eddie: remind me to tell her that you need to go shopping with her way more often.

Loren: So I guess dinner then the desert.

Eddie: My mom always said sweets before diner and you are defiantly sweet.

Loren: i love you and your cheesiness

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie picked Loren up and carried her to the room and started to kiss her neck when there was a knock on the door

Loren: go get it.

Eddie: They can wait or come back later

Loren pulled back and said: it will be worth it later.

Eddie: uh fine

Loren:thank you.

Eddie: you owe me!

Loren: OK

Eddie: Its our diner.

Loren: haha i guess no sweets before dinner tonight.

Eddie was rushing through his food.

Loren: Eddie calm down your food won't be here forever but I will.

Eddie: okay

Loren: breathe.

By that time that both finished there food .

Loren: So wanna watch a movie.

Eddie: no. i'd rather this.

Eddie picked Loren up and started to kiss her

Loren: EDDIEEEE

Eddie: yes beautiful

Loren: nevermind.

Eddie: good.

Eddie was kissing Loren's neck while she took his shirt off. Eddie's hands were rubbing up and down her side waiting to take her shirt off.. a few minutes later her shirt was off. Eddie laid next to her and not breaking there kiss. Loren pulled back and got on top of Eddie and kissed him with firey passion. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Loren kissed him when she woke up and he was kissing back.

Loren: I thought you were sleeping.

Eddie: Not anymore my love.

Loren: I love you too.


End file.
